Mega Man vs. Vectorman
Mega Man vs. Vectorman is a What-If Episode of Death Battle written by Tonygameman, it features Mega Man from his eponymous franchise and Vectorman who also comes from the eponymous franchise. Description Mega Man VS Vectorman! A Battle between two robots with multiple weapons finally meet each other for a epic battle! Will Mega Man mega-bust the green orbot off or will Vectorman show the Blue Bomber that chicken can fight like a robot? Interlude Wiz: Robots, those artificial intelligence machines are built for peace and helping people around in future. Boomstick: Except when they go rogue and some remaining are on our side and decided to fight against their ruler! Wiz: Right. They also use weapons to stop anything which comes in-front of them. Boomstick: Like Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. Wiz: And Vectorman, the sludge barge Orbot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their equipment, abilities and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Mega Man Cues: (Title - Mega Man 2) Wiz: Dr. Albert Light and Thomas Wily was a pair of scientists who built robots meant to help mankind do tasks that were far too dangerous for an average Joe to do. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Wily was feeling tired of playing second fiddle to Santa Claus, and took all of those robots. He turned them evil so he could take over the world. Wiz: Of course... Boomstick: But like any old man, Wily forgot two robots who would prove to stop him. Background *Real Name: Rock Light *Serial Number: DLN-001 *Apparent Age: 10 years of age (both physically and mentally) *Height: 4'4" *Weight: 105 kg (230 lbs) Wiz: These robots were Roll, a house cleaning maid, and Rock, a worker robots whose strong sense of justice was let known to Dr. Light. Boomstick: "Rock and Roll?" Subtle? Are you serious!? Wiz: Rock decided to stop Wily, and so he was upgraded into- Boomstick: MEGA MAN!! THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT! Cues: (Dr. Wily Stage 1 - Mega Man 2) Abilities/Weapons *Teleport System *Power Slide *Arrow Slash *Mega Buster **Mega Man's signature weapon **Can charge for a more larger and powerful shot **Double Mega Buster: Mega Man uses two Mega Busters in his arms to finish his opponent quickly, overheating him afterwards. Wiz: Mega Man is equipped with a teleport system, possesses a Power Slide that can help him slide into smaller spaces and can produce a Slash Claw-like projectile from a punch. Boomstick: But his iconic weapon is the Mega Buster, an arm cannon that shoots solar power as energy bullets. Environmentally friendly weapons of mass destruction? That makes sense. Wiz: It can be fully charged to let loose even deadlier blows. He can even charge up his Mega Buster with both of his arms, to make an even more powerful blast. It is fairly risking for him to do this, because it can overheat him. Boomstick: Really!? That would be an easy limit-breaker move than Goku or Cloud Strife and making him hot easily! Cues: (Cut Man - Mega Man 1) Copy Weapons * Super Arm (Guts Man) * Metal Blade (Metal Man) * Air Shooter (Air Man) * Crash Bomber (Crash Man) * Leaf Shield (Wood Man) * Hard Knuckle (Hard Man) * Top Spin (Top Man) * Spark Shock (Spark Man) * Flame Blast (Flame Man) * Slash Claw (Slash Man) * Flame Sword (Sword Man) * Black Hole Bomb (Galaxy Man) Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Mega Man is able to copy Robot Master weapons after defeating them and use them for his own. We chosed those notable weapons which he used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Boomstick: He has Super Arm, which he used to lift giant goddamn 2-ton boulders with relative ease and then throw them at enemies. This actually replicates world's bad-assest Robot Master ever Guts Man's raw strength! And he somehow shot them from his Mega Buster... Wiz: He even have Metal Blades which are metallic blades that can be thrown in any direction and can cut through materials... Boomstick: And is imbalanced as all heck in Mega Man 2. Wiz: I warned you! His Air Shooter allows him to fire either a trio of mini-tornadoes or a larger tornado in an upward arc. Depending on size and accumulated quantity, it is effective at tossing around lightweight enemies like ragdolls. Boomstick: Then there's Crash Bomber, a probe-like bomb which Mega Man shoots at the enemy, latching on them like an Metroid who is fought by that sexy armored woman with an arm cannon before exploding! Nice try at that DBX fight, Bomberman! Wait a second, that's an wrong weapon... Wiz: Leaf Shield, where 4 leafs (which are really razor sharp blades) encircles and protects Mega Man via electromagnetism. They are coated in special organic fluid to deflect most projectiles and an shield can be thrown forward as a projectile. Boomstick: The Hard Knuckle allows Mega Man to fire a fist from his Mega Buster, making some of the most hardcore fist bumps humanity has ever seen! Actually this is more rocketed fist bump than those other. Wiz: Mega Man used Top Spin to spin around at high speeds, colliding with enemies even without Top Man's auto-balance system. But this has a high risk of self-injury if this is performed in mid-air unlike Super Smash Bros. It is revealed that Top Man can spin himself fast enough to produce razor winds and miniature hurricanes which Mega Man also possibly can do so too. Boomstick: Spark Man's Spark Shot is just a ball of electricity which is made to paralyze and short-out electronics. Who can imagine a life without electronics? It's useful for disrupting magnetic forces and Mega Man can also protrude a long electrode from both of his Mega Busters to generate electricity when touched together. Wiz: Flame Blast produces fiery columns from Mega Man's Mega Buster that can incinerate enemies with ease. Like a ball of heat is fired; a five-foot tall column of fire rises from the part of wall or floor the projectile hits and an initial shot can also be ricocheted off of thick walls of ice. Mega Man also will kneel and aim both of his Mega Busters into the ground; from both spots, pillars of fire which is about seven feet tall and three feet wide will rise from the ground like in Smash. Boomstick: Slash Claw allows Mega Man to do a close-ranged slashing attack that takes after wave-like cutting devices, which are used to destroying fuckin' asteroids. Slashing also generates a crescent-shaped wave that cuts what it touches. Wait a second, did that feel an familiar meme called dabbing? Wiz: Okay, these memes went too far... Flame Sword arms Mega Man with a fiery sword from his Mega Buster, he should then typically attack by swinging his sword either upwards (Mega Man 8) or downward once (Smash). That should gives Boomstick a payback and run of money for my revenge at him being annoying! Boomstick: I heard that! Mega Man's ultimate weapon is Black Hole Bomb, where he creates a small black hole that travels out a few meters before expanding, rapidly pulling, crushing and sucking those near it. It can be remotely directed, is a effective at trapping tougher enemies and expanded prematurely while in use and lasts 5 to 6 seconds after expansion. Cues: (Intro - Mega Man 3) Rush Transformations * Rush Coil * Rush Jet * Rush Marine * Rush Bike * Rush Drill * Rush Space Wiz: What Mega Man would be without his robot dog companion, Rush? He has a large spring hidden in his back to bounce Mega Man higher into the air. Would doubtly goes with Sonic's Spring Jump in SSB4. Boomstick: Rush can transform into an bad-ass hoverboard for Mega Man to fly around- Mega Man can fire his Mega Buster during that and this can hit hard enough to topple and knock over enemies. It also can drop light explosive projectiles below to provide covering fire for Mega Man with his Bomber variation! Wiz: Rush also converts into a single-seat submarine, which Mega Man can use in underwater. He can then shoot Mega Buster shots from his mouth. According to the mobile game with this on it's title, he has Spike Shield which encircles Rush in a continuous spiky barrier that injures enemies on-contact, Depth Charge, Spark Shock which can't be confused with Spark Man's weapon, Piranha Gun which dispatches piranha robots to seek out enemies and bite them apart, Water Spout which fires high-pressure water cannon from his mouth, Barbed Harpoon which launches a large harpoon straight ahead, Ink Spray which spits out a glob of ink to hinder, blind and otherwise incapacitate enemies and Turtle Torpedo which is a homing torpedo which doesn't backtrack if evaded. Boomstick: He can also transform into a bike, a drill mobile and a spacecraft which looks like his Marine form. That is one of those dogs I wanted! Like how Rush turns into Super Adapter, fusing with Mega Man into Super Mega Man! Give that a run of money, Sonic the Hedgehog! Wiz: With this form, Super Mega Man can fly around by using boosters on his back and can shoot a rocket-powered fist similar to Hard Knuckle instead of his Mega Buster. However, he cannot access Copy Weapons and use Power Slide in this form because he's too bulky to do so. Cues: (Boss Battle - Mega Man 5) Feats * Held up an collapsing ceiling of Wily's Fortress for a prolonged period in Mega Man 5 * Can resist Fire Man and Heat Man's attacks which are at 8,000 and 12,000 degree Celsius at maximum * Survived an explosion that destroyed a large temple * Fought against Ra Moon, Stardroids and Sunstar, which are technically superior to Robot Masters * Reacted to Duo, who has a FTL speed * Survived a fall from orbit * Defeated his future self Quint twice * Defeated Sunstar, a powerful robot Boomstick: Mega Man is so bad-ass that he resisted Fire Man & Heat Man's attacks which are 8,000 and 12,000 degree Celsius at maximum respectively! He didn't get such a hot place to hang out. Wiz: Though Mega Man doesn't look like that physically, he is strong enough to lift Guts Man who weights two tons over his head with relative ease and even held up Dr. Wily's collapsing castle falling on him for a prolonged period. Boomstick: He fought his future self Quint who is reprogrammed to Dr. Wily's side twice. I hope this doesn't get even serious than his rivalry with Bass who is either Shadow or Metal Sonic of the Mega Man series because Quint has a freakin' pogo stick as his weapon! He even survived a fall from orbit after being in space! Wiz: Mega Man is impressive fast as he reacted to Duo, who has a FTL speed though he wasn't going all out, many fast Robot Masters like Quick Man and also Sonic the Hedgehog himself in comics. He fought Ra Moon, Stardroids and Sunstar which are all technically superior to Robot Masters. Even Sunstar wanted to dominate the entire universe. Boomstick: After Mega Man defeated Ra Moon with his Double Mega Buster, happened an explosion which destroyed the entire temple. And guess how he did survive that? Because he just tanked that! Cues: (Password - Mega Man 2) Wiz: But Mega Man of course isn't unstoppable as many expect. Enough damage from environmental attacks or sharp enough weaponry like spikes can end him, and he doesn't do so hot if he is caught off-guard. THere is also the fact that a good majority of their arsenal is finite. Boomstick: And don't forget that Capcom doesn't know what to do with him nowadays. He wasn't in Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3, but an attorney was? Who would even put someone like that in a fighting game? His 30th anniversary is coming this year and he's getting a upcoming film and TV series in the next year, so he finally returned through these! Wiz: That aside, when the world is threatened by Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters, the Blue Bomber himself will always be there to stop him. Mega Man: No... you're wrong Sunstar! I only fight when I am forced to protect the world from those who would pit machines against man. I believe humans and robots can live in peace! Vectorman Cues: (Title - Vectorman) Wiz: The year is 2049, the human population have left Earth on a migratory voyage to try to colonize other planets. They even left robots to clean up the mess through littering and pollution. Boomstick: This story seems very familiar... Well, this is a lesson for everyone who were wasting garbage around our planet. (Shows a movie clip of WALL-E) Wiz: These robots are actually "Orbots" who were made of spheres which float around as their body parts. One fateful day, their high-levelled boss Raster watched Earth through a planet-wide computer network, was accidentally attached to a working salvage nuclear missile on his master control circuits by a lesser Orbot and went insane, thus becoming an evil dictator named WarHead. Boomstick: That body... it is very much like any muscled man should have when getting into action movies! Wiz: He declares himself a ruler of Earth, and began to prepare to execute any humans who dare return to their planet by forging it into an instrument of death for them. He also took control of Orbots to work as his minions, except the only one who didn't get affected as he was away while cleaning up toxic sludge by simply discharging it into the sun. Background *Age: Unknown *Height: Over 7 orbs high *Weight: Unknown *Profession: Sludge Barge Pilot *Is a bad-ass version of Disney-Pixar's WALL-E Boomstick: His name is Vectorman. Wait, Vectorman?!? Let's compare their names! Vector and Raster, very computered! Wiz: Vectorman found out about this invasion and since he's the only Orbot free from WarHead's control, he decided to save the Earth from WarHead before it's too late. Cues: (Terraport - Vectorman) Weapons *Blaster *Jet Boosters *Wave Gun *Bolo Gun *Pulse Beam *Laser Beam *Energy Shot *Nucleus Shield *Overkill Boomstick: Like his incoming opponent, Vectorman is armed with a frickin' blaster on each of his hands! Wiz: It has unlimited ammo and can easily blast weak walls apart and slow down descents just by simply shooting down, meaning he can shoot in any direction. He also comes with jet boosters on his feet that allows him to do a double jump and inflict damage to enemies if timed right. Boomstick: Mr. Vector also got Wave Gun which fires a five-way spread that goes through walls! Take that, Arnold Schwazenegger-wannabe Contra guy! Wiz: Bolo Gun is a slow-firing weapon that can hit an enemy and the ones behind it as well. It is useful for "crashing" through enemies in a row until it hits a wall. Boomstick: Pulse Beam allows Vectorman to fire small bursts of static pulse and Laser Beam makes him shoot multiple laser beams at once, there's too much beams around here! Wiz: Energy Shot is a single powerful energy shot that destroys everything in its way. Nucleus Shield creates a shield around Vectorman, protecting him for a short period of time. Boomstick: But in reality, Vector's most powerful weapon is Overkill which is a powerful blast that wipes out anything on-screen! It even destroyed an entire fortress from the inside! Go death blossom! Cues: (Shout and Twist - Vectorman 2) Morphs *Tank *Drill *Missile *Buggy *Bomb *Jet *Parachute *Shield *Scorpion Tail *Tick Punch *Rhino Charge *Tornado *Helicopter *Roller Skate Wiz: Vectorman can shape-shift or actually "morph" himself into many different things such as a tank which can fire powerful missiles and a drill in order to break through certain floors. Boomstick: He can also become a missile that bursts through ceilings and kill any enemies when coming in contact with them. Also, he got a some kind of buggy-car form, breaking through walls and ramming into enemies by just driving them through GTA-style! Wiz: There's also a bomb morph which wipes out nearby enemies, walls, floors and ceilings. Vectorman can also fly around and ram into airborne enemies via his jet form. In the air, he can even twirl his arms around to make it a parachute for slowing down his descent. For 30 seconds, Vectorman can create a shield that will remove any upgrade he has before, but it will disappear if he grabs one. Boomstick: He even has scorpion tail-arms from his back to whip enemies and walk on lava which otherwise would burn him!. Also, he can throw out powerful Tick Punches that are strong enough to break boulders! Wiz: Vectorman can use rhino horns on his head to quickly charge-attack enemies on his way. Spinning around will make him become a small tornado which destroys enemies and blocks in contact. Boomstick: If that parachute doesn't work as I expected, this Orbot can form up orb blades onto his back to glide for safe descents just like a frickin' helicopter. He can even move much faster with roller skate orbs on his feet, even being able to shoot enemies while doing so! Pre-Death Battle Who will you be rooting for? Mega Man Vectorman Who do you think will win? Mega Man Vectorman Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: And now, it's time for a robot DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Results Comparison Mega Man Vectorman Trivia * The connection between Mega Man and Vectorman is that they're made in future as simple workers (Rock as his father's lab assistant and Vectorman as a sludge barge pilot) and are the remaining robots who were forced to become their planet's saviors as their close relatives (Dr. Light's Robot Masters for Mega Man; Other orbots for Vectorman) have become their arch-nemesis' minions (Dr. Wily for Mega Man; WarHead for Vectorman). Both also can use different weapons to advance in their journey. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Tonygameman Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Technology Duel Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Cannon vs Gun themed Death Battles